1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil separators and more particularly to an oil separator to separate lubricating oils in blowby gases which are generated within a vehicle internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known that during compression and explosion strokes of the internal combustion engine, the bloody gases which blow through a crankcase from a gap between a piston and a cylinder containing lublicating oils for a cam shaft and the like. A prior oil separator which is positioned on a head cover of the cylinder to separate such lubricating oils has a downward rectification plate to prevent lubricating oils from being brought into the separator along the flow of the blowby gases and a divider plate having a plurality of small holes to separate lubricating oils in the blowby gases. Another prior oil separator has a zigzag passage between inlet and outlets to separate lubricating oil in the blowby gases.
In such prior oil separators, however, the suspended oils in a state of vapor pass through the divider plate or the zigzag passage and therefore such oils may not be separated completely.